


pendulum

by jeongsa



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Dirty Talk, F/F, Light Bondage, frenemies w/ benefits, jeongsa - Freeform, sexual chemistry out the wazoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-07-06 16:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongsa/pseuds/jeongsa
Summary: jeongyeon can't help but be attracted to a woman like sana.





	1. don't talk about it

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a fun project i can work on and update when i want (probably when i have other things i should be doing, lmao) but ,,, enjoy!
> 
> twitter: @jeongyeonation

Jeongyeon is already exhausted.

 

The slopes of her wrists are bent inwards, fingers splayed on the sheets slightly uncomfortable if she dares to adjust herself from within the metal of the cuffs – how it’s supposed to feel on all fours. Dipping her face into her chest, she deeply inhales with her hands rolling off the bed. They’re replaced only by her elbows, keeping her steady atop the plush mattress as she attempts to breathe evenly. She needs to stay up, keep focused and maintain her breathing through the pain. It won’t be long before she comes back with another means of infliction, and she needs to be prepared.  

 

Sana returns as promised, and she lets out a light laugh at Jeongyeon’s breath hitching and straightening in position at the metallic sound of the belt buckle, never anywhere near a serious state when it comes to punishments. Her usual soft and considerate demeanour would falter if she was pushed too hard, of which Jeongyeon frequently sparked. Truth be told, Sana relishes in serving punishment as an act, as she likes to laugh whenever there’s a hint of a struggle on her opposites’ end; sickly sweet to hide the venom underneath. 

 

Sana’s breath is quick to hover above Jeongyeon’s hips, and a lone kiss is placed near the dip of her spine, sending her to shiver. “I didn’t keep you waiting, did I?” 

 

 _Yes_ , Jeongyeon thinks bitterly, gritting her teeth. _Annoying._ She won’t say it aloud. She doesn’t know how long it had been since the other announced her leave, but it had been a fair while and she was starting to get restless. It’s a game she likes to play, asking a rhetorical question she’s expected to answer no matter what, even if it’s ridiculously obvious. She’s toying with her.  

 

They've been like this a few times when they’ve been bored, when hook-up apps became pointless because everyone in the area had already fucked each other.  It’s one of those rare moments where Jeongyeon’s been in the mood and Sana itched for something to do with her hands – in this instance it started with an argument, Jeongyeon stating something she found, in particular, to be incredibly funny as a jab, giving her a look. Sana took the response a little too seriously, managing to surprise and back the taller girl against the door with a malicious smile, languidly sliding a thigh up and between her legs.  

 

Very few of these times had Jeongyeon actually acted up like in a stereotypical scenario – it first started out as a feat to prove to her roommate that she could take it, to make up for all other times Sana would tease her for being a weakling when she could barely open a jar of spaghetti sauce. Somehow a few drunken bets made together when their friends were out of a night-time resulted in – well – _this._ Whatever  _this_  is.  

 

Now they’re here, on Sana’s bed, both naked and Nayeon and Momo don’t come home for another half hour. 

 

There’s a sharp pinching sensation at the top of Jeongyeon’s thigh when she fails to reply from getting lost in thought, hissing in retaliation, as the area was already particularly sensitive with all previous impact of Sana’s hands contributing to the pain. 

 

“Answer,” Sana demands, voice like honey as she smoothly glides the left hand over her hips. 

 

“No,” Jeongyeon’s lie comes out dry, frustrated at the provocative touch, but restrained against the possibility of the girl’s hand being lifted once more if she isn’t satisfied with the reply. “You didn’t.” 

 

Jeongyeon can practically hear her smile, and she wants so badly to lash out and defy again and say something back. Sana knows it too, enjoys it - but that’s what got her in this position in the first place. 

 

Sana lingers before removing her hands and Jeongyeon watches the grey shadow against the headboard usher to her left side, leaning down to reach for her wrist. She grasps it tenderly, under inspection of the state they’re in by nudging the metal with a finger to reveal the skin. You could hear a pin drop before Sana speaks up again. “Not too tight?” 

 

“They’re fine,” Jeongyeon stares ahead as originally ordered. She’d asked this the first time they were put on, however long ago it was when they’d begun.  

 

Sana casually has police-grade cuffs lying around undoubtedly used on her other girls before. It’s something new Sana suggested that they hadn’t tried, but when it came down to it, Sana ended up being the most nervous about the idea, babbling and asking ‘ _Is this okay?’ ‘Tell me if it gets too tight, you need to use the safe word._ ’. This aspect was only new, too, but important if they’re going to continue – they’ve come this far. Jeongyeon doesn’t want to think too much about it, if she’s being honest.  

 

“You sure?” Sana questions, harshly ascending the wrist in her grasp off the mattress and into the air. Jeongyeon steadies herself as she lets out a groan from the lift, and the other tuts in joy masked as discontentment, dropping it back into place. “They’re indented.” 

 

“I know,” Jeongyeon grits, the last desperate refusal to give in. “I- I don’t care.” 

 

“So stubborn,” Sana amusedly takes one last fold over the marks with her thumb before she relents, standing up straight to hover above and walk around her once more, slow and deliberate. “You really don’t like asking for help, do you?” 

 

With no needed response, Sana takes the belt off the bed and Jeongyeon instinctively shys away at the slight sound of the buckle chiming, causing her counterpart to laugh again, bright.  

 

“So cute!” She coos. “I haven’t even started yet.” 

 

The first blow strikes, hard, only moments later when she’s least expecting it.  

 

The top half of Jeongyeon’s body collapses forward into her hands at the impact, a small whimper exiting her mouth with legs shaking. Sana doesn’t waste her time going for the second, third, and fourth consecutive hit on the left thigh. Jeongyeon lurches forward with each, a vocalisation of distress leaving the lower’s throat at the last, the most painful of all, but arches her back up into it once again – _enjoying_ it. 

 

“You look so pretty like this,” Sana pauses her actions to gush at the sight, fingers delicately drifting to the velvet touch of Jeongyeon’s inner thighs, a gasp leaving the older’s mouth as they inch closer to where Jeongyeon so desperately needs them to be. “Don’t you think so?” 

 

It’s the only scenario where Sana could get away with such harrowing compliments. 

 

“ _Please_ ,” Jeongyeon begs.  

 

“Please what?” 

 

“Fuck, just,” Jeongyeon pants in frustration. Her knuckles turn white as they ball into a frustrated fist, with Sana’s touch now completely stopping in its tracks. “ _Stop._ ”  

 

“Stop?” Sana’s hands lift off her body immediately, air replacing where she was so expertly drawing soft circles into her skin with her middle finger. “Stop touching you?” 

 

“No, no,” Head buried in the backs of her hands, elbows strained, Jeongyeon’s face is plastered with red. “Just -” 

 

“Use your words.”  

 

“ _Teasing_ ,” Jeongyeon manages out. “Please.  _Stop_.” 

 

Sana hums, allowing her fingers to move upward again, sensually running over the area of need. Without any means of actual pressure, Jeongyeon instinctively pushes back against it, vitally forgetting the object is still in Sana’s grip. A hot stripe marks itself in the middle of her ass, Jeongyeon crying out in torment, eyes stinging. 

 

“Cute, but-” Sana sends another blow to the other side, a loud smack emanating the room and Jeongyeon’s body shuddering in response. “-You’ll move when I say you can move, you know that. Count for me.” 

 

Sana threads through the strands of Jeongyeon’s hair before turning her nose back into the mattress where it cushions the blow, panting.  

 

Jeongyeon’s cries became feebler, less loud, more whimpers – in turn Sana’s blows became softer, (they were never too hard either way - this was her first time, after all) - sensing the exhaustion the quieter the numbers came. 

 

“A- _ah_ ,” Jeongyeon pants, thoughtless. The blood rushing to her skull from the position makes her lightheaded, dizzy - hyperaware of the other parts of her body pulsating, hearing it pound in her ears, her clit feeling rather neglected in particular. “ _Eighteen_.” 

 

“Shh, two more,” Sana coaxes, sweetly this time, satisfied at Jeongyeon’s unwavering compliance – so much so that she caresses the raised marks with care. “You’re taking it so well. Only two.” 

 

Jeongyeon responds with a grunt, nodding with her face against the plush material drying frustrated tears beginning to well, and Sana just coos at the sight, as fucking patronising as ever. 

 

_Smack._

 

“N-nineteen.  _Ngnh_ -” 

 

Sana always did leave the best for last.  

 

The final blow is loud in sound, and Jeongyeon wails in pain after the air sets the new, fresh welts on her skin, and the world slows down, eyelids fluttering shut as the pain begins to settle. Sana lifts her knees to mount the bed, thighs now touching the inflicted area and pulling the girl’s swiftly backwards into her crotch, hands on hips. 

 

“How you holding up?” Sana taunts, grinning maliciously as Jeongyeon hisses at the sudden contact.  

 

“Fuck you,” Jeongyeon’s curse comes out muffled - (this lets Sana know she’s okay). 

 

“I’ll let that slide,” Sana airily laughs and just grips her thighs harder. “Your ass is bright red, by the way. I’m not sure you’ll be able to sit for a while, after this.” 

 

“That’s exactly why you wanted to do it,” Jeongyeon mutters. She’s lucky Sana can’t see her rolling her eyes right now, considering that’s half of what usually sets her off. “Don’t start.” 

 

“You’re right,” Sana sighs dreamily, and that’s the end of discussion shared between both parties. She pinches her inner thigh again and lowers her voice. “Turn over. On your back.” 

 

Jeongyeon obeys, lifting herself up and shuffling onto her backside with wrists bound together, where the slightly cold contact of the sheets is soothing for a fleeting moment before it adjusts to the new body heat.  

 

Sana kneels between Jeongyeon’s legs, prying them open and sending a smirk up at the shy resistance she receives at exposing the girl beneath. That hasn’t changed since the first time they’d fucked – Jeongyeon was more than responsive to touch, always, but when it came to actually separating her legs she’d become somewhat bashful even just for a moment, looking away – it was obviously not something Jeongyeon did a lot, as Sana already knew. It was almost...  _cute_. 

 

Sana gains the most satisfaction in knowing she’s the reason her face is going bright red, too and she loves that Jeongyeon's finally giving her a reason to.  

 

Sana observes Jeongyeon’s arms stopping below her abdomen connected by the chain, the formation subtly pushing her breasts together. Jeongyeon’s looking back up at her, eyes half-lidded and expectant. The sight is wanton enough for Sana to want to fuck her senseless right then and there, give her exactly what she wants, and hard, but then again - where’s the fun in that?  

 

Sana gently pulls at the chain now, lifting Jeongyeon’s hands from being in the way of her prize to instead rest them comfortably together against her chest. Jeongyeon breathes slowly, and deeply as she anticipates, finally gasping aloud when Sana slowly circles her clit, hovering over her torso to watch her face, resting her free hand gripping Jeongyeon’s waist. Once she’s satisfied at the positive response it the action receives, she halts, and Jeongyeon practically sighs. 

 

“Patience,” Sana reminds her coyly, mouth twitching at the corners as Jeongyeon meekly nods, face turned to the side in what‘s left of her prudence. Sana fingers dip slightly lower to part her folds, which are already slick with wetness at the exterior from the previous arousal.  

 

Sana slides her middle and ring fingers inside of Jeongyeon together easily, after a short time of staring in admiration. Sana slowly appreciates the wet warmth she’s caused, slowly rubbing upwards from the inside and garnering Jeongyeon to buck her hips upwards slightly at the one action alone.  

 

“So sensitive,” Sana comments, delighted, pulling out almost all the way.  

 

“God,” Jeongyeon exhales, neck reddening as she jolts at the loss of sensation, because God, Sana can be so  _insufferable_  sometimes. “Please. Just - hurry  _up_.” 

 

“Rude,” Sana replies with an eyebrow raised, fingers teasing at the entrance once more before beginning an actual pump, yet much slower than Jeongyeon would find satisfying. Her throat arches into the sensation nonetheless, eyes closing and waiting for it to get faster. Instead, she feels a sharp tug at the left nipple where Sana’s tightly squeezed. 

 

“Ow, fuck,” Jeongyeon shudders as she rolls her chin back to her chest, watching Sana’s hand leave her breast. “Wh-what was that for?” 

 

“No reason! Just like watching you squirm.” 

 

“ _What?_ Can you just-” 

 

“Jeongyeon, shh,” Sana hushes her, quickening the pace she enters her abruptly to shut the girl up, her voice effectively being rendered useless with a moan. “I’m concentrating here, you know.”  

 

Jeongyeon scowls in a high wave of embarrassment at her sensitivity as Sana’s laugh fills what’s the rest of the empty room, knowing full well she’s going to be getting an earful from Jeongyeon for this later. Jeongyeon is going to say something else, just to have the last word, but finds herself cut short by Sana abruptly picking up the pace, again. 

 

Sana fingers completely delve in the mess she’s made, palm slick too from the silk of her inner thighs. Jeongyeon’s ass is painful as it brushes against the linen when she tenses into the pleasure, a high-pitched moan escaping her lips as her mouth falls open and eyes glaze over. Sana steadily pulls in and out of her, like it’s a rhythm game she plans on winning, like Jeongyeon’s body is a series of buttons to press for a hefty reward in the outcome. 

 

If that really were the case, Sana’s definitely been trying to push Jeongyeon’s buttons since day one.  

 

Jeongyeon’s hips meet Sana’s hands, grinding her body back down onto her fingers, an effort to intensify the sensation as Sana trades curling her fingers with her other hand, coming back down to play at her clit. Earning the loudest moan yet makes Sana want to kiss her, and she leans down to do so, hungrily and open-mouthed, muffling another series Jeongyeon spills as Sana feels her frustratedly attempt to ground herself into the blur. The task is impossible with the heavy breathing, the lack of control over where her hands lie – not being able to cradle her head - so Sana stops to give her a break, lowering herself to instead lay wet kisses on her shoulder, trailing downwards to the middle of her stomach, enjoying the skin clenching underneath her lips as Jeongyeon’s body submits. 

 

She’s intent on enjoying Jeongyeon’s body positively writhe under her control as she varies between paces now, in both areas Jeongyeon needs attention in. 

 

“ _Please_ , Sana,” Jeongyeon begs, expression succumbing to the fast and hard stimulation and pauses inbetween, “F-fuck...  _please_ \- I-” 

 

“Please what?” Sana is panting a little herself now, too, beyond worked up at taunting the sight of the girl becoming undone from below, the feeling of her walls clenching around her fingers and having to steady her hips tightly as they tilt her closer to the edge of the bed. “You’re close, right?” 

 

“Yes,” Jeongyeon practically whimpers, and Sana feels warmth pool in her abdomen at her own arousal, hearing the girl opposite sound so small – it's not an everyday occurrence that Sana is allowed to hear, let alone enjoy. “S-so close.”  

 

“You’ve been so good, counting for me,” Sana’s eyes crinkle at the corners with her smile, calculatedly slowing down once again, clenching her thighs together at the sound of Jeongyeon’s cute noise of frustration that follows. “Do you want to cum?” 

 

Jeongyeon nods repeatedly, barely composed for an adequate response as Sana decidedly fucks her harder than she ever has then and there – perhaps rivalling the time when Sana had Jeongyeon’s thighs wrapped around her hips against her bedroom door a mere week ago – and Jeongyeon unravels. 

 

“Let go, then,” Sana allows, and Jeongyeon does, loudly – crying out as she trembles into her orgasm, thighs and stomach visibly tensing, all while the chain to the cuffs fall and rattle heavily onto her chest. Heaving, she comes down from her high a breath at a time, with Sana finally pulling out moments later, wiping her hands on the sheets she planned to change later, anyway.  

 

If it weren’t for the fact Nayeon and Momo will be home before Sana can get to tending Jeongyeon’s raised skin with aloe vera lotion, she’d make Jeongyeon finish her off like she wants, but there’s not nearly as much time as she’d like to drag it out for if she could.  _Oh well_. There’s always the trusty shower head, later. 

 

“Well,” Jeongyeon turns to her side, observing her backside in awe, before lifting her eyes to Sana, poised like this on the bed and pulling the duvet over herself to cover her body once more, like they hadn’t been anything but immodest mere minutes ago. It’s funny, how her mind works. “Holy shit.” 

 

“You took it so well,” Sana slips out her praise, sliding her underwear back on once more, finding it strewn next to the bed. “Are you feeling okay, after all of that? Tell me if you aren’t.” 

 

“Yeah, I’m okay...just sore,” Jeongyeon snickers, a little bashfully at the overtly caring tone to Sana’s voice, now gesturing to her bound arms, pulling them from underneath the covers. “Can, you, um... help me with this?”  

 

“Oh shit, of course,” Sana awkwardly waddles over to her dresser, where the key lies in the bowl with her assorted pieces of jewellery. She unlocks the cuffs, clicking both out from their hold of Jeongyeon’s wrists, not as indented compared to when Sana had first checked them as they’d been resting against Jeongyeon’s chest with no need to tense. Sana flickers a look up to Jeongyeon, who’s using her elbows to steady the duvet to effectively cover her chest, watching Sana undo the metal intently.  

 

“There you go,” Sana says, pulling them away and leaning down to slide them under her bed, somewhere, before coming back up to gently massage the skin at her wrists to encourage circulation, and Jeongyeon lets her, looking up to watch her face now – visibly exhausted, yet satisfied – fucked out, if you will. Sana has to fight to break the eye contact – she never gets used to the sight, even if they’ve done this a few times now. It never gets less fascinating. 

 

“To be honest,“ Sana starts, licking her lips, “I didn’t think you’d be into this sort of thing.” 

 

“Me either,” Jeongyeon is still flushed, which is always fun, and looks away slightly as she mumbles. “It was...fun. I actually liked it.” 

 

“I’m glad,” Sana replies, relieved, finally letting her wrists collapse back to the sheets, wandering over to where she’d thrown her jeans the second they scrambled to take off their clothes. “Do you need or, like, want anything? A drink? Let me get the lotion I talked about for you, it helps a lot.”  

 

“No, no - I’ll do it,” Jeongyeon adamant on her independence, even after a heavily tiring personal scenario involving the both of them - it’s very specifically a Jeongyeon thing. “Close your eyes.” 

 

“Wait...really?” Sana incredulously furrows her brows, slipping a leg into her pants, half jumping as she stumbles – they're 5kg jeans, a pain to get into. “You’re still gonna make me close my eyes while you get dressed after all of this?!”  

 

“It’s a thing called privacy,” Jeongyeon crinkles her nose, patting the bed. “Not like you’d know. Now turn around.” 

 

Sana pouts. "Unfair."

 

She complies, albeit a little sulkily, as Jeongyeon crawls to the bedside and with a click of the lid opening, gingerly applies the lotion to the afflicted area – _damn_ it, Sana was so looking forward to it, too - and they soon get on with the rest of their day, Jeongyeon awkwardly getting up to fetch herself a glass of water by herself, insistent that she’ll shower later and just needs time to rest in her room. Nayeon and Momo come home from their date not too long after Jeongyeon and Sana move into their separate existences once more, claiming they should tag along next time, because the new gelato place in town has a really good deal for double scoops at the moment. It's something remnant to a double date - Jeongyeon pales at the thought. 

 

Sana’s real entertainment of the day comes later, though, when Jeongyeon moves to sit at the table to eat her meal for dinner made up of leftovers, hisses at the contact with the wooden chair, ass still red-raw, as it would seem. Nayeon lifts her gaze from where she’s stirring onions in a pan, puzzled – Sana almost chokes on her drink from amusement at the countertop opposite side of the room. 

 

Nayeon casts a look backwards, then to Jeongyeon, who’s noticeably frowning into her bowl, and she chuckles. “Uh...you good there, Jeong?” 

 

“I’m fine,” Jeongyeon nonchalantly plays with the food in her bowl, avoiding her friend’s confused gaze as she eats. “'Rice is hot.” 

 

“Then blow on it before you eat it, stupid,” Nayeon scoffs at her friend before turning back to the preparation of her own meal, calling Momo to the room for a question she has about the packet she’s cooking from they’d bought on the way home. “Babe, it says to add the seasoning now!” 

 

Jeongyeon sends daggers to Sana across the room, but even Sana knows this is the extent of it, even if their relationship is somewhat tense outside of the situation they’ve made for themselves. There's been no mistake made - Jeongyeon enjoyed it, she said so herself.

 

Jeongyeon knows Sana will be waiting for the next time she wants to play again, however, like she always does, all the while their best friends are completely unsuspecting – it needs to stay that way, too, if they’re going to escape this unscathed - Jeongyeon knows it’s ridiculous, stupid even, but it’s not like the either of them really want to stop, do they?   

 

Sana eats her food in the fridge, Sana forgets to clean up after herself, Sana is clumsy, Sana brings girls home all the time, Sana is a menace, a tease - Sana is fucking  _frustrating_.  

 

All things considered, Jeongyeon’s still not even sure if she really likes Sana in general, or ever has since she’s stepped foot in the apartment – when she first struggled to promise to put in an effort for Momo, and yet – now they’re here. Somewhere. 

 

Sana grins at her across from the benchtop, waiting, willing, still.  _Game on_.  

 


	2. i want lust too

Sana decides to make a nuisance of herself at 6:30 in the evening, just as Nayeon and Momo leave for their date - it's a game of organised laser tag. Jeongyeon and Sana were invited along so they could play tag teams, but Jeongyeon's not really been up for physical activity of lately or ever, and Sana's not one to third-wheel. Jeongyeon's reserved the night for some study in her room, grateful for the quiet that follows.

 

Jeongyeon lifts her head from the book she's reading for class, listening to the two squabble in the living room over who's going to win the game. It'll be Momo, of course. Nayeon has shit aim, and Jeongyeon's 17th birthday was held at the same place where she'd crushed her easily. It'll be fun listening to her complain about it later.

 

"We'll be late," Nayeon smacks her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek, coming into full vision as Jeongyeon figures she deserves the break and exits her room. Jeongyeon makes obscene vomiting noises at the two as they begin to walk out, Nayeon shooting her a scowl over her shoulder, ushering Momo out by the small of her back. "Let's go."

 

Jeongyeon bids the two farewell, her bedsocks squeaking as she slides against the floor. She shakes her head with a smile. _Who the hell schedules dates weekly like that?_

 

The door closes with a slight jolt, and the water runs while Jeongyeon fixes up a cup, something she'd already used hours before sitting idly on the bench.

 

Jeongyeon doesn't fail to observe Sana as she glances over, sitting on the lounge with the remote in her hand, disinterested reserved in whatever the television's got on display for the evening painfully obvious. Jeongyeon peers past the fruitbowl on the ledge of the counter to look over at her - there's the same lazy smile fixated on her face as always, even as she's doing quite literally nothing. Lounging around like a so-and-so. It makes Jeongyeon's skin crawl. 

 

Jeongyeon decides not to acknowledge Sana's existence in case she'll want a conversation. She has things to do, people to _not_ see - Sana, in particular. Jeongyeon still feels the eyes burning into her back though, her vain attempt in reentering quietly that was inevitably destined to fail. Miserably - but Jeongyeon knew that already.

 

"Jeongyeon," Sana prompts the name in her rich, charismatic voice. The sound of alarm bells ring loudly into her ears with both syllables coming out of her mouth. "Jeongyeon."

 

Jeongyeon turns on her heel, frozen to the spot at Sana's second call. She would've been fine to ignore the first - she'd nicked the door with her hand and it's half open. She couldve slipped right inside, acting like she hadn't heard her roommate the first time, but Sana is never quite that easy. She'll never let Jeongyeon slip through her fingers if she can help it.

 

It's the first night they're alone together ever since the last.

 

Jeongyeon lifts the cup to her mouth, taking her time with an elongated sip. The television is on 10 for volume, or less, as she can hear Sana quietly breathing from the few metres away, stirred, by something. 

 

Jeongyeon figures she can entertain Sana's antics for a little while. 

 

"Yes, Sana?"

 

Sana slowly lifts herself from the couch at the smoke signal and strolls over, languid, something Jeongyeon stupidly wasn't expecting. As _if_ Sana was just going to let her stand there and stare with disdain for the fun of it. 

 

Sana always gets too close too quickly, grabbing Jeongyeon's occupied wrist - a little water splashes to the ground, the cup too full, and Jeongyeon watches a stream of it trickle down her forearm in the half-hearted struggle she puts up. Sana easily places it atop the television cabinet, that smug satisfaction of Jeongyeon's chagrin surfacing for all of eternity.

 

Fuck Sana Minatozaki and her arrogant charm.

 

"Hey, babe," Sana murmurs, eyes lowering to her lips. She's grinning at Jeongyeon's twist of annoyance at the petname, never faltering the grip on her arm, bold enough to push it ever-so-slightly against her chest. In this, Jeongyeon's back collapses softly against the door with a slight thud. 

 

Sana's scent is always somewhat heavenly up this close, ironically enough. 

 

"D'you miss me?"

 

"You haven't gone anywhere," Jeongyeon mutters, regretfully. 

 

"Ah, but you've been avoiding me," Sana amends. It's not a question nor something to be answered, and it's better that way. Jeongyeon's eyes gravitate to Sana's mouth for the majority of the hushed conversation. Her breath hitches as Sana's other free hand snakes it's way to her waist as she's distracted, gently sifting underneath the cotton shirt of her pyjamas to lightly caress at the skin there, supple. "Feels like I've barely seen you for the past week."

 

"You've worked late," Jeongyeon lifts her defiant gaze to her eyes in the lie, the drawing of circles at her hip becoming increasingly distracting. "I've been busy. Been tired."

 

"Of course," Sana sounds anything but convinced, and her fingers loop carefully just at the edge of the tracksuit pants' seam - Jeongyeon almost gets the chance to protest before Sana's lips quickly lock with her own as she crowds her body further into the hardwood. 

 

Jeongyeon lets out a squeak into Sana's mouth - redundant, at this point, considering they've done this many times before. Jeongyeon's body hovers against the surface, betraying her streams of thought as she kisses back into her. Sana's overeager lips run their course, parting a little, the invitation for tongue arriving so early. Sana must really want this, now.

 

Jeongyeon can't stand her. She really, really cannot stand her - but she's so good at what she does. It's almost criminal. _Almost._

 

"Oh, come _on_ ," Sana sighs, catching Jeongyeon's fleeing hand before it can fully latch onto the handle, pushing herself backwards into the room to escape. The grip is halfassed - Jeongyeon is really the one to stop herself in the end. "This? Again?"

 

Jeongyeon narrows her eyes. "What?"

 

"They're finally gone for a few hours. You want to waste this?"

 

She has a point, and Jeongyeon hates it. Hates her soft lips, her even softer hands, the way they know her body, know how she's feeling and how unbearably fond that expression of hers is no matter the situation. Damn her.

 

"It'd be a shame," Sana's fingers settle beneath the band once more, slowly descending to graze over the contents underneath her underwear. Jeongyeon jerks forward into the feeling, grinding herself further into Sana, who accepts the gesture unfazed, unmoving. She grins as Jeongyeon lets out a small and involuntary moan to follow, leaning into the shell of her ear. "We couldn't be having as much fun as we are right now."

 

"Shut up," Jeongyeon utters, but it's low, less bite attached. It's hard to be hostile when the weight of Sana's hand is so heavy in her pants, rubbing just below and under where it should be, _needs_ to be, not out of any inexperience but on _purpose_. It's almost humiliating how rapidly Sana can have her falling to pieces. 

 

Sana pauses the motion for a second, the world around them stopping as a result, and Jeongyeon can't hide the flash of disappointment run across her face. Sana taunts her. "You gonna make me?"

 

Jeongyeon's answer is her cheek pressing into the door with a grimace, met with a mocking laugh as Sana quickly gains control of Jeongyeon's hands altogether. She holds her wrists above her head, multitasking in her nudge of Jeongyeon's legs to spread. Sana works her leg between her thighs, and the command is clear when Sana hoists it higher for her to fall apart. Jeongyeon groans at the new sensation, frustrated at her silent surrender to Sana's vices.

 

Sana's lips upon her own remain gentle right up until the moment Jeongyeon moans into her mouth at the friction, anything but freeing as she rubs herself upon it. Sana's teeth manage capture Jeongyeon's bottom lip, biting down just a little to hear Jeongyeon whimper.

 

"Fuck," Sana swears against her mouth, breaking contact for a moment to catch her breath. She presses her forehead back into Jeongyeon's, chuckling lowly when she doesn't stop rutting against her thigh. "You really are a lot more easy than you look."

 

" _Stop_ ," Jeongyeon pants, allowing the crown of her head to hit the wood once more, the dull pain aching around her skull. "-Talking."

 

"But this is my favourite part," Sana pouts. Her thigh effectively drops and all Jeongyeon can do is hope to memorise the feeling, the loss of the sensation causing her to buck a little into the air at nothing. Sana laughs once more as she cages Jeongyeon's body once more. "Don't act like it isn't yours too."

 

Jeongyeon dodges the oncoming kiss in protest, Sana smiling against her skin and resuming by humming a soft tune against Jeongyeon's jaw. She trails warm kisses downward at the base of her neck, Jeongyeon at a standstill - Sana's hands have long relaxed their strong grip, releasing Jeongyeon to softly grasp at Sana's sides of her soft sweater. She gasps as Sana is soon sucking a lurid, red mark into her skin, eyelids closed in bliss, until-

 

"Sana!"

 

Jeongyeon bangs her fist against Sana's chest, bringing her back down to earth, stumbling away with the smacking of lips being pulled off skin. "What?!"

 

"They'll fucking see that!" Jeongyeon barks, pointing to the patch of skin Sana had been biting and nibbling at so luxuriously. "Watch it!"

 

"It's not that bad. Invest in some concealer," Sana suggests, her wholly unapologetic shit-eating grin resurfacing. It's just an episode of Jeongyeon's recurring paranoia. "Is it so bad to lie and just say you met someone for once?"

 

"I'm not _you_ ," Jeongyeon retorts, and if there's a flash of momentary hurt that crosses Sana's face, she pretends not to notice, voice more quiet when speaking again. "It's not believable."

 

"Mmm, I don't know," Sana edges towards her once more, slow now, as if not to scare a frightened animal. It's when Sana's looking at her like that - like it's primal in the way they're attracted to one another, a second nature only recently discovered. Sana's hand delivers itself to her hip once more, wrapping around her, looking at her like she's the birthday present. "You'd be surprised."

 

Jeongyeon can't help that she's attracted to a woman like Sana.

 

Jeongyeon swallows as she's met with Sana in her personal space once more, more deliberate with touches now, fingertips ghosting against her collarbones, her left hand returning to the waistband. Sana's eyes flicker up to check for further permission. Jeongyeon just nods, eyelids fluttering closed, much against her better judgement.

 

Sana's hand delicately curls on the nape of her neck, squeezing at the back, the other hovering above the warm dampness between Jeongyeon's thighs. It's her twisted means of making Jeongyeon work for it. Work for it, she does - Jeongyeon's lost the will to care at this point, too far gone to not thrust her hips back up into the girls' palm.

 

"If they'd just see you like this," Sana insists, nonchalantly slipping her fingers to where Jeongyeon's the wettest above the fabric, smirking at her heavy breathing, her whining. "Even if just once… I don't know. I'm not sure that they wouldn't believe you."

 

Jeongyeon's head is spinning - it's been a while since Sana last touched her, by her own standards anyway. How the feeling can be so foreign even only a week and a half later is a mystery. Sana increases the pace, but only a little, watching Jeongyeon's chin tilt back as before, falling apart.

 

"You already know that I missed you," Sana states, voice a little sultry, speaking directly into Jeongyeon's ear with her leisurely ministrations in hazy circles. "Tell me you missed this."

 

"Sana," Jeongyeon rasps as Sana slows her strokes agonisingly, feebly gripping the fabric of Sana's shirt. " _Please._ "

 

"Answer," Sana commands, hotly mouthing at her pulse point now, lips pursed at her collarbone. She maintains the pace just enough for simple stimulation - nothing mindblowing, at least not yet. Not until Jeongyeon admits it.

 

"Y-yes," Jeongyeon struggles out a reply after Sana refuses to let up, squeezing her eyes shut, the breath knocking from her lungs. "I missed it."

 

Jeongyeon is grateful that Sana's too worked up to find a smart reply from within - she slides her hands underneath Jeongyeon's underwear like there's no time to waste. Jeongyeon rocks against the hard fingers pressing up against her clit, mouth wide open at the sensation, somehow feeling much more close and intimate than mere moments ago. Her head falls to Sana's shoulder, burying herself into her skin.

 

"So wet," Sana observes, in awe of the stickiness between Jeongyeon's thighs in the mere seconds they'd been left alone together. "Were you thinking of me?"

 

"Please," Jeongyeon weakly urges her further, cheeks flushed pink and embarrassed at Sana's implications. She's so close now, needing further encouragement from the other half. Sana picks it up in an instant - she lifts Jeongyeon's head to embrace her lips once more, rough, tilting each other sideways. 

 

"Please what? Harder?" Jeongyeon doesn't know how Sana could say such lewd things aloud, let alone so dirtily against her mouth, but it certainly feels good - the words make her ache with need. "Faster?"

 

Jeongyeon's thrashing against the much-needed touch when Sana does exactly as she suggests, increasing the pace and watching Jeongyeon's broken expression hungrily as her moans halt and she's quickly drunk with pleasure. Jeongyeon comes from underneath her hand with unexpected strength, crying out - it's harder to when standing up, much so, and the high is almost dizzying when she comes down, knees more than just a little weak.

 

"That good, huh?" Sana teases, holding Jeongyeon up just enough so she won't fall. Jeongyeon's too fatigued in the moment to roll her eyes at the cocky remark. Of course she'd say that in a moment like this. "Just say so."

 

"Mhm," Jeongyeon finds some strength within to return the favour as the moments pass, rolling her hips back against Sana's, even still when out of breath. Anything to shut her up. "Your turn."

 

Sana's expression is priceless - Jeongyeon makes it known she's impatient in her endeavour, flicking open Sana's pants as the button parts, sliding her hand comfortably to her crotch underneath the jeans with a surge of confidence. Sana's reaction comes in a low groan, holding Jeongyeon's wrist nd leaning into the grip as Jeongyeon's pressing further into her, still in control even when Jeongyeon swears she can call the shots, even if just for a second.

 

The sound of fumbling keys halts their heartbeats.

 

"Shit," Jeongyeon mumbles, removing her hand immediately - Sana's already made a scene of backing herself onto the couch, disinterest overtaking her expression once more in pretending to gaze at the television. _She's good at this._

 

The noise of keys rattling to open the apartment continues, and Jeongyeon, desperate not to get caught in such a stupid moment of weakness like this, quickly grasps onto the cup of water Sana had placed away onto the cabinet mere minutes ago. 

 

Pulling her shirt up to cover where Sana had bitten down on, she takes another fabricated sip. This is _not_ the hill Jeongyeon will die on. 

 

"Sorry!" Nayeon calls blindly into the flat, oblivious to the two very clearly and awkwardly separated in their spaces so far away. She grabs her random item off the kitchen bench before turning once more, holding it victoriously up into the air and rushing back to the front door. "I'm back, forgot my wallet. See you guys later!"

 

The door closes with a slam, and Jeongyeon feels herself breathe a little easier, relieved Nayeon hadn't seen the escapade after all. She turns to notice Sana watching her though, legs crossed, leaning deeply back into the couch.

 

"It can wait," Sana qualms, crossing her arms over her chest, smiling that same ridiculous smile. _Idiot._ "But I go first next time."

 

Jeongyeon grasps the handle to her bedroom's entrance, like it hadn't been stuck inside of Sana's pants mere moments ago. She raises an eyebrow. "Next time?"

 

"I mean," Sana licks her lips, making herself at home across the small loveseat with her legs spread against the white material. "Unless you have other plans?"

 

Jeongyeon rolls her eyes properly then, forcing herself into her room and shutting Sana out for the night. All she can do is stand there for a moment, arms crossed, infuriated at Sana's typical insolence.

 

Jeongyeon's frustration is strong, but her need is stronger, even if she doesn't like to think about it - she wonders how she'd managed to hold out this long, not even touching herself in between to fill the gaps. She has no room to complain, however. It's the second time Sana's gone without her own release. Jeongyeon has to wonder where the patience comes from and whether she'll be so forgiving in the next. 

 

She doesn't hear a peep from Sana for the rest of the evening, and maybe it's a good thing, whether it's due to her falling asleep easily onto the couch or not. It's a simulation of peace, almost - the throbbing between her legs won't let up, however, still unable to dull no matter how hard she tries in the crossing of her legs. She focuses on circling words on her page, sitting rigidly against the desk chair, attempting to drink all information in with every highlighted section to memorise. It's no use - all she can think of is Sana and her stupendously talented fingertips. _You missed this._

 

Jeongyeon's head falls into her palm, elbow resting against the surface of the desk, her pulsing heart slowly calming as the thoughts fade uselessly into the ballpoint pen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when i said this would be sporadically updated i meant it!!!! as always, enjoy <3
> 
> oh ALSO yell @ me on twt at @jeongyeonation


End file.
